


Relationship HCs

by Shinedown204



Category: Fate/Apocrypha, Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Headcanon, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:13:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27496252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinedown204/pseuds/Shinedown204
Summary: Just a bunch of relationship HCs I'll add a chapter whenever I'm bored.
Relationships: Brynhildr | Lancer/Jeanne d'Arc Alter | Avenger, Female Fujimaru Ritsuka/Karna | Lancer, Morgan le Fay (Fate)/Artoria Pendragon | Lancer
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	1. Artoria and Morgan

Lancer Artoria(futa) X Morgan le fay

SFW

Morgan loves to cuddle up on Artoria’s arm and she is more than happy to oblige

Morgan gets jealous very very easily, whenever pretty girls are talking to Artoria and they look like they’re getting the tiniest bit comfortable with her Morgan goes ham and drags Artoria away. 

Make sure to keep Jeanne away from her, Morgan will always try to kill her even if she even dares to think about Artoria.

Loves to hold hands with Artoria. It makes her feel loved and safe.

Artoria won’t initiate any public displays of affection but won’t reject it from Morgan. It usually comes in the form of a small peck on the lips or cheek or Morgan resting her head on Artoria's board yet feminine shoulders.

Artoria does her best to make sure all of her sister’s (and queen) needs are all attended for such as a daily good morning and night kiss, and a back hug 

Both Artoria and Morgan try to accompany Ritsuka (Gudako) on her missions together, Morgan doesn’t like being alone especially with the other very alluring women of Chaldea though Artoria assures that Morgan is the only one she has eyes for.

If neither of them can get on the same mission together they always give each other a goodbye kiss

On very rare occasions Artoria unintentionally neglects Morgan at which Morgan will refuse to speak or even acknowledge her until she apologizes. The best way to make it up to Morgan in Artoria’s eyes is to make it up in bed… ;) 

NSFW

Morgan Loves giving head to Artoria; she uses it to wake up Artoria, get her attention when she’s really focused on something, but she mostly wants Artoria’s bitter, salty, yet very sweet cum in her mouth.  
One of Artoria’s favorite positions is to hug Morgan from behind groping her while fucking her and nibbling her neck making Morgan moan softly much to Arotoria’s pleasure.

Like Morgan Artoria loves eating Morgan out. She would often wake up early and go down on Morgan for hours until she finally wakes up reminding her how much she means to Artoria.

Morgan likes to be on top but she’ll have to wrestle for it, with Arotira always coming out on top pinning Morgan’s hands on either side of her head while giving her the authoritative but seductive stare that Morgan loves to challenge with her own.

Morgan likes to struggle against Artoria to get her way but this never works out in her favor. If Morgan is trying to break free from her grip, Arotria will slow her thrust to punish her.

Sometimes Morgan likes to pretend to resist sex which for some reason turns Arotria on even more.

Occasionally Artoria will let Morgan take control, when she does Morgan loves using a chain leash on Artoria.

Morgan loves talking dirty especially when she’s being the dominant one, she’ll say things like “You like fucking your big sister,” “You’re so big and hard for me”

Arotira prefers to cum inside Morgan and to be honest Morgan does too it feels more intimate. Morgan also secretly loves the feel of Artoria’s warm cum swirling inside her.

Artoria always initiates aftercare weather she was in control or not, she apologizes for any hickes she leaves on Morgan and locks her in a tight embrace as they fall asleep together


	2. Bryn and Jalter

Jeanne Alter(futa) X Brynhildr

SFW

-No one ever thought the fallen French saint that was Jeanne d ’arc alter would have time for love. Well, they were wrong. It was true she did indeed have a special place in her heart for a certain Lancer. That lancer was Brynhildr, daughter of Odin.

-At first glance these two seem unfit for each other, Jeanne is cruel, bitter, and distrusting of others even her allies. While Brynhildr is polite, respectful, and actually a bit shy not to mention she was known to scorch her lovers.

-However somehow they managed to make their relationship work.

-Jalter doesn’t want to show public displays of affection, it’s not that she doesn't like it she just feels vulnerable when doing so. Brynhildr doesn’t mind and is understanding of it and won’t make her do something she doesn’t want to.

-However Brynhildr will sometimes link pinkies with Jalter while walking through the halls of Chaldea together, she adores the not so subtle blush on Jalter’s face.

-Jaler doesn’t really have a way with words; she sometimes reduces Brynhildr to tears at which she berates herself for it. 

-She goes to Mash for some advice albeit reluctantly and embarrassed, Mash tells her not to be shy about her feelings and try to convey her words better so there’s no misunderstandings. Jalter takes the advice but swears that she’ll kill Mash if she ever tells anyone but assures Jalter that she will keep this conversation a secret.

-Brynhildr is actually a pretty good cook. She enjoys her cooking a lot though it isn’t EMIYA level. She actually prefers it over his cooking though she will never admit it.

-Brynhildr is tall like really tall Jalter finds it embarrassing how short she is compared to Brynhildr but Brynhildr finds it to be really cute, she likes hugging Jalter from behind and lifting her off the floor. She gets to see Jalter get reduced into a blushing mess that can’t speak properly.

-By now we know Jalter isn’t one for PDA but behind closed doors is a whole other side of her.

-She’s more touchy with Brynhildr, such as hand holding and likes to cuddle with her leaning her head on the taller woman’s chest often falling asleep to the thump of her heartbeat

-They sleep in each other's embrace that Jalter isn’t able to break even with her superior strength, not that she wants to anyway. 

-Jalter calls Brynhildr “Bryn” because she has trouble pronouncing it properly and for convenience sake of course not in public only when they’re alone. Brynhildr thinks it’s cute and melts when Jalter calls her that.

NSFW

-Jalter demands sex at least 3 times a day, Morning sex, sex in the afternoon, and good night sex.

-Brynhildr is more than happy to oblige to her demands if it means she gets to spend some one on one time with her beloved.

-Jalter can be a bit rough but not on purpose she’s just really passionate when it comes to sex she’ll go slower if Brynhildr ask to which is rare since Brynhildr likes it a little rough.

-Jalter is pretty quite during sex, no dirty talk no teasing only pleasured grunts and moans

-Jalter is much more clingy during sex than she usually is much to Brynhildr’s delight.

-Jalter enjoys eating Brynhildr out she could get lost in her cunt for all eternity if she didn’t make her stop, there’s just something so addictive about Brynhildr’s cries and whimpers that drives Jalter into a lust filled blindness.

-Brynhildr likes to be the little spoon during sex, ironic since she’s twice the size Jalter is.

-Their favorite position is missionary with Jalter on top, it’s simple and intimate. They both get to stare into each other’s eyes while making love in this position which is why it’s their favorite.

-Brynhildr likes to tease during sex, sometimes she’ll deny Jalter the privelege to cum inside her she loves the look on her face when she says that but she sometimes regrets because she loves it when Jalter cums in her.

-Aftercare is the icing on the cake a nice closure, Brynhildr will wrap Jalter in her death grip listening to each other’s breaths before falling asleep 

-“I love you, Jalter,” ”Love you too...”


	3. Karna and Ritsuka (Female)

SFW

-Karna doesn’t really display a lot of affection, it’s not that he doesn’t like it, he just thinks it’s a selfish desire.

-Though if Ritsuka decides to initiate affection he won’t push her away.

-Another reason he doesn't display affection is because he doesn’t know how, he was abandoned by his mother and deprived of it his whole life.

-Karna is very considerate and thought of Ritsuka. He always makes sure she’s well and makes sure she gets her work done for the day.

-Karna finds it difficult to communicate with Ritsuka sometimes; as a previous master once told him it’s not that he says too much it’s that he says too little 

-He’s very loyal and will do whatever Ritsuka asks of him but she doesn’t like taking advantage of his generous nature but he can’t help himself, it's just the way he is.

-Affection is a bit awkward, when RItsuka hugged him for the first time he just stood there looking down at Ritsuka questionably but now that they’ve been together for some time now he knows what affection looks and feels like.

-Karna sometimes says something that makes Ritsuka offended but it’s not on purpose, he speakers the truth often expressing it bluntly,

-Since then he’s learned when to talk and when not to, he knows when he makes Ritsuka upset and will do anything he can to comfort her though he isn’t very good at it since no one comforted him during his life but the amount of -effort Karna puts into makes RItsuka's heart flutter.

-Admittedly Ritsuka is the first and only person Karna wanted to protect and cherish out of selfishness.

-When Karna and Ritsuka first kissed it was mainly Ritsuka doing the kissing, ever since she’s been teaching him how to properly kiss. Surprisingly it was pretty easy to teach him he’s a fast learner. One day while walking to her room Karna came up to her cupped her chin leaned down and kissed her passionately, he probed her mouth open with his tongue and initiated a french kiss. Ritsuka was utterly caught by surprise but kissed back regardless.

-Curious as to where Karna learned to french kiss she asked him that while he was in her room watching her read. He told her he learned it from Medb, Ritsuka looked a little worried at what other things she taught Karna.

NSFW

-Karna becomes super shy when having sex he constantly asks Ritsuka if he can touch her or where he can touch her. She thinks it’s sweet of him.

-He treats her like royalty always making sure she’s the one feeling pleasurable 

-When Ritsuka offered to give Karna a blowjob he refused stating that her pleasure comes first. Anticipating this she replied saying that it would please her very much if he would let her give him a blowjob. Since then he’s never denied Ritsuka’s service.

-Karna is very passionate and careful not to hurt her during sex, but he finds it difficult as he experiences pleasure that he didn’t even know existed 

-He makes the cutest noises Ritsuka has never heard before.

-He prefers to cum inside because it feels more intimate.

-After they're done he usually falls asleep and looks absolutely beautiful while he sleeps. Ritsuka may have a picture or two in her phone but we don’t have to talk about that.

-He’s also a big aftercare person, the heat radiating off his body adds extra warmth and comfort.


End file.
